Run! Rewrite
by kelsi106
Summary: This is my story Run! Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rachel**_

 _Oh god, what the fuck happened?_ I thought as I tried to lift my head to see where I am, key word tried! I felt so fucking weak I'm pretty sure Jenks could poke me with is two inch sword and I would scream- I FUCKING HURT! Finally after what seemed like forever I manage to find out where I was in the freaking woods- _Fucking hell!_ I tried to remember what happened to get me here and after a second I remembered.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I had just left the hospital to pop in to visit the kids and tell my girlfriend Ivy Tamwood, living vampire BFF and soul mate I found a way to allow her to keep her soul. You see once a living vampire dies they have no soul and when they die they are soulless monsters. Ivy and I have had a rocky past with me in serious denial and many, many, long, long arguments and teases to finally cave in. So after I saved the Ever After and the world from the Near-Apocalypse (Again!) I asked her out after a long overdue discussion with Ivy my reasons for said denial.(I didn't want to lose her friendship, her to leave me, to die before I could save her and have to kill her, etc. etc.) I am proud to say we have been dating for 2 years now and this is my anniversary gift to her I already created multiple batches and sent them to her mother's and Master Vamp Ryan Mathew Cormel's compound and hidden one under her pillow, 2 in the fridge and one in my pocketbook. What?! You could never be too careful._

 _Just after visiting the kiddies, I head to Ivy's office hearing raised voices, after hearing a thud, I ran in worried that someone had hurt her only to see a sight that cut me through my soul. Ivy, MY Ivy was kissing her ex-Nina! I know they heard and smelt me, they're vampires for fucks sake. That must mean that either they were a.)too into each other, b.)they wanted me to see this, c.) they didn't care that I saw or all three. After a second of seeing this that felt like hours to me I ran after transforming into my werewolf form a red wolf I ran. I could hear Ivy calling after me but I didn't care! I couldn't look at her or even speak to her after what she's done to me. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, I felt empty hollow. The only thoughts that ran through my mind were my wolf instincts and the need to escape. I don't know how long I ran before I realized something was wrong and by then it was too late I felt a burning in my side after hearing the gun. That's when it hit me those were hunters! They thought I was a regular wolf, I tried to change back when I realized two things, I was too hurt and there was no Ley Lines around meaning I'd have to wait out the 72 hours, so I will be in those hunters mercy and have to wait 3 days to heal. SHIT!_

 _Luckily this woods is near the church, if I could just keep running I might just make it, I barely made it another step before another shot was fired and hit my right hindquarters and with all the strength I had left I let loose a loud mourning howl to call for help or say goodbye, putting all my pain from both my wounds and my broken heart to the baying moon before I passed out._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

During those three days, I burned and bled, I bled from my wounds, and burned because the damned human skinned me and the three days of healing healed the missing skin but sadly since I was too weak to move an inch my skin healed over the bullets so I need to reopen the wound but I'm too weak to even move, I tried to move though and it hurt so much I couldn't help screaming. The last thing I heard before was someone screaming my name, I thought it might be Ivy, but then I thought _no its not her she's with Nina again,_ before I passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Ivy**_

I seriously fucking hate my life right now! No seriously, I do! I was having such a good day so far, after I left the house (and a snoring demon in my bed, aka Rachel) I picked up Rachel's two year anniversary gift and made a reservation at Crow Tower **(A.N. I forgot the name of that fancy restaurant Kristin took Rachel to and where she met the banshee, so roll with it.)** I checked in on the kiddies in the children's wing, and went to my office to look into this new run I am doing. There have been three suspicious deaths around Cincinnati, the victims are all sups, the first Victim is an earth witch. The second is a werewolf from Rachel and David's pack, and the third is the only other living demon besides Rachel, Stanley Saladon. The way they died is fucking sick and heavily cliché' making me lean to a more human hate group, maybe Humans First? I don't know, anyway, the Witch was burned, alive it looks, she was bound and burned alive before her body was dumped into the ocean. Leaving me to believe it is kind of symbolic murder, burned to death like the Salem witch trials, and thrown into water on the age old theory witches sink. The werewolf was most likely shot with a tranquillizer dart, due to the Toxic screen show heavy doses of Anesthia. There were also heavy amounts of wolfs bane and silver nitrate in her system. As for Stanley, he was pretty much unrecognizable, half his face was burnt off, he was missing fingers, which could only mean he was tortured for information first, his dick is missing like it was hacked off. Sick I know as for the toxic screen his system was filled with a sedative like victim number two with the addition of sulfuric acid being injected into his blood stream which was the ultimate cause of death since day-walking demons like Stanley and Rachel's ultimate weakness is Sulfur.

Anyway, just as I was about to head down to the morgue Nina barges into my office. You see, Nina is my ex-girlfriend, after Rachel finally came to her senses and admitted her feelings for me she broke things off with that cookie, Trent and after assuring me she wouldn't leave me once we're together and practically a freaking speech of the things she loves about me I went to break things off with Nina only to find her fucking that fairies' ass Elizabeth, Trent's little whore and Rachel's nemesis, (and now and forever mine as well) that slut! So after the whole, breakup I never saw her again for two freaking years and I am ecstatic about that! I really am, Rachel and I are happy, so for her sorry ass to show up after two years is saying how fucked up this conversation is going to go. After a tense moment of silence, I decided to break it and find out just what the hell she is doing here. If Nina is just wanting to get back together than this will be a quick conversation, N.O with a side of get the fuck out.

"Nina, I'm surprised to see you, what the hell do you want?"

"Ivy, I want us to get back together." Nina demanded in that 'I know what I want and I am not leaving until I get it' tone that I used to find so sexy, but now it grates on my nerves. After processing what she said I couldn't stop my mouth from moving it is officially disconnected from my brain, damn her she always had this affect on me.

"Are you fucking serious?! No, we are not now or ever getting back together ever again. You cheated on me, remember? You screwing that Fairy tramp Elizabeth in your fucking living room? Ring a bell? Besides I have moved on, I am happy with my soul mate, Rachel so there is the door let it hit you on the way out and vamoose!" I yelled at her before heading toward the door, I could smell Rachel coming down the hall and I want this bitch gone before she comes in here. Rachel and I have some insecurity issues, I am afraid she'd run from this relationship, she is worried I'd go back to Nina if given the chance, well no sir I won't. I was almost the door when I heard her say "if I can't have you, no one can" and with that she pushed me against the desk before crushing her lips to mine. Her lips tasted like strawberries and was so familiar I had almost forgot what she tasted like. I'm not going to lie I missed her, I love Rachel with all my heart and soul but before Rachel plucked up the courage to ask me out, and before I caught Nina and the skank I really thought I loved her. To my shame I kissed her back just a little but that is all it took as I took in Rachel's earthy amber scent in the room and pushed Nina away to see Rachel running away. Pushing Nina roughly away causing her to crash into my bookcase I ran after Rachel not caring if the bitch was hurt she deserved it, "Rachel!" I called after her, I used my vamp speed only to fall behind when she transforms into a fucking wolf! Shit how? Oh yeah the wolf curse, shit she really wants to get away from me that much she had to curse herself? That's fucked up! I figured I'd wait for her at home so I ditched work and zoomed home only to find out she's not there! Fuck!

After I got home I found Jenks waiting to interrogate me and eventually I told him what happened, which he proceeded to call me an idiot before telling me about Rachel's gift which I was to take as soon as possible. After I took the shot I felt like someone had ripped out my heart from my chest my chest hurt so bad before I thought I would combust I passed out for what I found out later was three days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Ivy**_

The first thing I felt when I woke up was weak, I felt as weak as a friggen kitten, I mean here I am this strong bad ass vamp shaking and weak as a human. If someone broke in I could always flick them off to death right? Note the sarcasm people! I can't move for shit! The second thing I felt was relief, like a huge weight I didn't know was there was lifted from my shoulders. The third and final thing was confusion, what happened and where was Rachel?

That's when I remembered the event's of yesterday or rather three days ago. I was working, Nina barged in wanting to get back together, _No chance in hell bitch!_ she kissed me _Yum! I-I mean yuck!_ Rachel walked in on us, _Shit!_ Rachel cursed herself to escape my ass, _Ouch! Rachel-1, Ego-0!_ I went home to wait for her and took Rachel's Soul cure thingy! Oh, so that is why I am weak and feel weightless. That makes sense I guess. Now where did Rachel go off to? Is she home yet?

After I was strong enough I got up to get some coffee and search for her only to find the house empty, (Jenks and his kids had moved in with his fairy girlfriend in Trent's garden) So she didn't come home? Shit something must have happened, since she doesn't have anyone to stay with she must be in trouble (David is busy with the pack, her mom is in another state and Trent and her aren't talking). After thinking about it I could have sworn I hear a wolf howling last night, I mean three days ago. Maybe she was hurt? _No duh Ivy she totally wasn't hurt to see you kissing you ex' whatever gave you that idea?_

"Shut up brain," I muttered, great I've been up an hour already and I'm already going insane! If talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity what about talking to your brain? _It is a sign for sane people to run from you!_ "You know what fuck you brain!" Ivy pouted at the thought of people running from her for talking to her brain! Bitches are jealous they didn't think of it first. _No thanks that's Rachel's job, besides I'm attached you can't fuck your brains, sorry!_ I went a little green at the thought of actual fucking a brain and decided I really need to find Rachel before I either admit myself in the nearest asylum or off myself.

Heading outside, I sniffed the air trying to get Rachel's scent a mixture of the earth and brimstone. I didn't think I'd get a lock on her scent seeing as I didn't know if it would rain or not, but as it turns out it didn't as I found her scent, three days old but still it was enough. As I followed her scent into the woods near the church, I kept thinking about how I could fix this big clusterfuck. A simple apology isn't going to help, she saw me kissing my ex, and an ex she was already afraid I would go back to. She knew even before I did that I loved Nina once upon a time. So even if I could fix this she either would probably never trust me again or she would break up with me. Fuck and I was going to propose to her that night too.

 _Where are you, Rachel?_ I wondered, trying to deny that my heart was beating faster.

A scream brought me out of my musings, I would recognize that scream anywhere, I heard it when she was in danger of killing herself with her leys lines, I heard it when she was being tortured while cursing KuSox', I heard it when she was hurt from the banshee. It was Rachel and she was hurt! I ran towards where I heard her screams all the while screaming her name.

"Rachel?" I asked, not too loud. The area seemed deserted, but I wasn't taking any chances. Rain started pouring; obscuring any chance I had of catching her scent. Suddenly, I was more afraid than before.

 _Goddamit Rachel, where are you?_

I walked around the wood toward the east of the church, and was assaulted by the scent of blood. My mouth watered as my heart started pounding. This blood smelled like rich, spicy earth and ash. Rachel's blood.

"Rachel!" I was yelling now, not caring who would hear.

"Rachel!" I called again, feeling control slip out of my grasp. _Where are you?_

I followed the scent of her blood. It led me about a mile into the woods, to a red-stained puddle, and Rachel.

"RACHEL!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Rachel**_

"Open your eyes." the voice came from very far away. "Rachel, open your eyes. Please, baby open those lovely eyes. Just look at me."

I pulled my eyelids open, staring into eyes as black as midnight. Ivy. She was scared. I wasn't. I felt numb, even seeing her face didn't bring my heart racing and my panties wet like it used to, but I didn't know why.

"Good job, Rachel." she encouraged, voice harsh. "Thank you. Can you talk?"

"I…Ivy?" what was she doing here? The last time I saw her she was kissing Nina! _She's probably fucked her too, the way they were going at it they probably did, you would think they were still together._ That thought hurt.

"It's okay, Rachel. You're going to be okay." she sounded so worried.

"I'm c…cold."

She brushed her hair out of her face. It was black and wet and beautiful. She is so beautiful. I wondered if Ivy even knew of the true beauty she is, yes she was a beauty that would make even Aphrodite green with envy in my completely objective opinion.

"I know. I'm taking you to the hospital."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the pain. "No hospitals." I hate hospitals ever since I was there as a kid all weak and dependant. No different from when I was skinned alive.

I shuddered, thinking about it, how as soon as I was about as weak as a kitten after being pumped full of tranq darts the hunter proceeded to skin my fur which was in fact my skin, how they shot my leg, smashed my head on the ground and broke my leg and ribs when I proceeded to attack. Only playing opossum kept me from being killed the hunter already thought I was dead. I was so weak and tired that I probably would be dead if I were a regular wolf by now, but as it was a curse I'm still kicking. But since there are no leys lines nearby to give me time I can't bullshit myself. If I don't get help soon I will die. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but I held on until I was safe in Ivy's arms, just in case I die before I get help I want Ivy to hold me one last time.

Ivy's eyes looked sad, terrifyingly sad and scared. "Don't…don't fucking argue with me, Rachel."

Ivy cursing meant something was wrong, bad wrong. "Okay. Ivy, please take me home."

Home. Huh now that I think about it I don't think I have a home anymore, I thought home was the church with Ivy, hell home was Ivy. But now with her and Nina I don't think my heart could take living with her, sleeping in the same house that she is knowing she is with someone else, fucking someone else, kissing someone else, someone who is not me. Tears began falling more frequent as I felt more pain this time it was emotional and mental pain on top of pain from my injuries.

"I will, dear heart. I'm going to carry you to the car and then we can get you to the hospital okay?"

 _Dear heart? She hasn't called me that in a while I miss it, though she probably calls Nina that now._

As Ivy's arms slipped under me and lifted me from the ground I tried so hard not to flinch at her touch. _This is Ivy she would sooner kill herself then hurt me right now!_ A cry of pain I couldn't hold back broke through my lips. Ivy flinched and I felt horrible. This wasn't her fault. Well it is in a way, but it is mostly mine. _Stupid, stupid witch!_

"I'm sorry." I could barely hear her voice past the thunder. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

 _Good!_ The vengeful part of me thought, _I wouldn't be here if your cheating ass hadn't puckered up for that whore!_ Then I felt bad, and instead wanted to say _don't worry I'll be fine,_ but those weren't the words that came out. "I—I love you, Ivy." I whisper as my throat still hurts from my screaming earlier, finally not able to hold on any longer my eyes shut as I welcome the darkness behind my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Ivy**_

Its official, Dr. Connard **(1)** must die! This-this asshole must burn in the fiery pits of hell! I mean it's bad enough he suggested I either get a shrink or join the crazies in the Asylum, but now this dude has the nerve to perv at my girl's Tata's while she's knocked out! Not cool man, not cool! If he keeps this shit up he is on my List, the list of people who dared to hurt **MY** Rachel, Dr. Asshole will be the exception.

After Dr. Twat finally leaves I grab Rachel's hand and relax now that it is just the two of us alone. As I wait for Rachel to wake up I think back to everything that happened since she blacked out in my arms.

 **~Flashback~**

 **I stumbled, clutching Rachel against me.** _ **She's almost incoherent,**_ **I reasoned with myself.** _ **She has no idea what she's saying she should be cursing my existence.**_ **I mean this shit is my fault, if I just pushed Nina back,** _ **why would I do that? Oh yeah Rachel right,**_ **if I hadn't kissed her back when Rachel walked in Rachel wouldn't be heartbroken** _ **even if her kisses were yummy**_ **, she wouldn't have had to curse herself to escape me,** _ **if you ask me that's overkill, I mean who would want to escape my awesome self.**_ **She wouldn't have had whatever happened to her here happen.** _ **No comment.**_ **Instead she tells me she loves me like this is the last time.** _ **Maybe it is, maybe those will be her last words**_ **, my evil brain whispered to me.**

" **Seriously, shut the fuck up brain, now is not the time!" I muttered angrily while sniffling and blinking back tears at the thought my brain might be right.**

 **I carried her to the car. By the time we reached it, she was unconscious, probably a good thing because I accidently wacked her shoulder on the car door when I went to put her in the back seat. I noticed when I laid Rachel down on the back seat; blood had seeped from a deep gash on her forehead and probably a concussion. Her left arm was broken; her right thigh had what looked like I bullet wound that was partially healed in a failed attempt to heal around the bullet wound which was practically weeping blood. Her left leg was broken and bent in an unnatural angle that surprisingly looked worse when I found her. Her ribs were black and blue, mostly black so she must have at least four bruised ribs two on each side.**

 _ **Oh my god what happened! Who did this TO MY RACHEL!**_ **I seethed, my brain silently plotting a hundred ways to kill and torture the poor unfortunate soul who cause my wrath.**

 _ **I think we should rip his eyes and dick off and stuff his dick in his eye sockets and his eyes in his ass!**_ **I silently agreed with my brain, even while the thought makes me slightly sick to the stomach I agree though it doesn't seem enough. Okay I may get slightly crazy-um I mean crazier than normal where Rachel is concerned, especially to those who have/will hurt her.**

" **Shit this looks bad," I whispered pushing thoughts of vengeance away for later, shit she looks as pale as a corpse, this is the first time she almost left me.**

" **Please don't die Rachel," I begged the woman I love "Please don't leave me!" I whispered to her gently pressing a gentle kiss to her closed eyelids.**

 **Once outside the car I take a deep shaky breath before getting in and starting and heating up the car to warm Rachel up since she was so cold she was shivering in her sleep. After pulling away from the church I sped to the hospital hoping I'd get there on time. I was right there literally the building was in front of me when I got a red light and had to stop behind some jackass's truck.**

 **I slammed my hands on the wheel in frustration cursing the red light, cursing the truck, cursing the driver and cursing Nina just because I felt like it and I could. After a minute that felt like hours finally the light change and grandpa moved thankful the truck turned left otherwise I would've added the driver to my List I made up in my head that I am totally planning on making. The List is a list of people who hurt Rachel who have an appointment with Death or Dr. Torture. So far there is only Nina,** _ **No! Not Ms. Yummy Lips!**_ **Whoever did this to Rachel,** _ **Dr. Torture is available Death is conveniently late or absent. Ha! Ha!**_

 **When I finally arrive I manage to get the attention of the Ambulance people who take her immediately to the E.R. After what seems like eternity but is really four hours the E.R. Surgeon arrives to give me the news. It was bad apparently she has four bruised ribs, a concussion they were going to watch for internal bleeding, she has a broken Femur, Tibia, and Fibula, on her right side (from her right thigh down to her ankle). She also has stitches over the gun wound which they did have to reopen to remove the bullet and disinfect her wound, she needs a cast on her right leg, and she lost a lot of blood. Overall she is going to be okay. I was finally able to relax and was able to see her, but on the way there I ran into my new nemesis, Dr. Connard, Rachel's recovery doctor caught me talking to my brain. Now normally I would laugh it off but the bastard was bound and determined to become my enemy.**

 **Dr. Connard grabbed my sleeve lightly pulling me to a stop when I said out loud that Rachel didn't need to have working ribs or legs for me to enjoy her Tata's after my brain rudely thought this 'complication' stopped our sex life, if we will even have one, which with my luck we won't.**

 **After he had my attention he quietly said in a concerned voice, "Miss, if you're looking for the resident therapist to talk to or apply for Cincinnati Asylum Dr.** **Verrückt (2) is down the hall to the left. Have a nice day miss." After having said his piece he left to his office. I stood there a minute staring at the place where the doctor questioning my sanity stood a minute ago shocked. Did that dude seriously suggest I need help?** _ **Fucker totally did! How dare him! How dare he suggest I need help?**_ **Yeah! I nodded in agreement with my brain, How dare he is right!** _ **How dare he suggest I need help when I am fine being insane on my own awesome self!**_ **Yeah I agreed with brain how dare he -wait what? Huffing in annoyance I ignored my brains complaints of what it deemed insane and comparing it with those admitted.**

 **Though at the rate I'm going I have to admit to myself, I may have MPD (3) and I may as well just call the voice brain instead of my brain since the shit it comes up with even I can admit I would never come up with. It doesn't mean I'm insane right?** _ **No you're Crazy, Loco! Chiquita Loco!**_ **Crazy, yeah I'm ok with, insane not so much.** _ **No you're not insane,**_ **Promise?** _ **I promise,**_ **good now that that is over with I walk into Rachel's room to see her asleep hooked up to so many tubes, machines and monitors its freaking ridicules. She looks so fragile so small lying there, not at all like the reckless, independent sexy vixen I know and love.**

 **After staring at my love for a minute I find a seat next to her with her clothes on it, since she won't need it as she is wearing a hospital gown which leaves little to imagination,** _ **I totally want to play nurse on her right now!**_ **After moving her clothes elsewhere I take up my silent vigil at her side hoping when she wakes up she'll forgive me.**

 **~Flashback End~**

As I was relaxing I must have gotten tired because I was so sleepy, letting out a long silent yawn I glance at Rachel one more time to see her still asleep. After getting comfy I soon fell asleep, my last thought was of Rachel hoping she'll be okay soon.

 **AN:**

 **(1)Connard-French for Asshole, cunt, pussy, etc.**

 **(2)Verrückt-German for Crazy, insane, etc**

 **(3) MPD- Multiple Personality Disorder**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **? POV**_

Damn bitch still couldn't get a clue! Why couldn't that bitch get the hints I've been giving her it makes the game less fun. I thought it was obvious a witch, a wolf and a demon all having ties to HER! Still her obliviousness gives me the perfect opportunity to put phase two into plan and by the time the bitch has caught on it will be too late I will have had my revenge! Enjoy your time with her while it lasts bitch because I'm coming for her soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nina POV**

I can't believe Ivy doesn't want me anymore! I mean yeah I slept with that fairy bitch but that was because I could feel Ivy pulling away from me and Ivy and I hadn't had sex in weeks so when Elizabeth offered herself to me with no strings attached I figure why the fuck not? I mean I have needs that aren't being met and despite how much I love Ivy I knew if given the chance I'd do it again that was some of the best sex I've had in a while! I didn't expect her to catch me in the act and I definitely didn't expect her to leave me for Rachel although I should have.

So after having my heart broken I vowed revenge on Rachel and that I would get Ivy back no matter the cost. So for two years I watched them and plotted until finally my plans for them were finished and it was time to act. Showing up at Ivy's work to give her a chance to come back with me without the plan going through I expected her to take me back. I was not really surprised of her rejecting me then but was hoping she would make this easy for me and take me back. Unfortunately for her she chose to reject me for Rachel again and thus sealing her fate. I knew Rachel was coming so to start phase one I kissed my love right when I knew Rachel would walk in.

After seeing Rachel flee as a wolf I started phase two once Ivy left I called the assassins I hired to kill Rachel and set them after her. Hopefully the bitch is dead that way I can be the one to 'comfort' Ivy. Then after she gets over the witch Ivy will be mine again! Mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine to taste...

I was brought out of my plotting by my cell phone ringing glancing at the familiar number I answered giddy with excitement at the caller hopefully giving me good news.

"Is it done?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Rachel POV**_

When I woke up I realized three things. The first thing I realized was that I wasn't dead, the second thing I realized was that I was in the hospital and the final thing I realized is that Ivy wasn't here. I mean I figured she'd be here when I woke up, she never left my side all the times I was injured but now when I had almost died I figured she'd be here when I woke up to hold me and yell at me for scaring her before kissing my brains out. But she wasn't here in fact nobody was here but me, I was all alone, _and probably always will be._

The door opening brought me out of my depressing thoughts, hoping to see Ivy I glanced up to see my visitor was someone I never expected to see again.

"Trent?" Trent was the last person I'd expect to visit me after our last meeting I wouldn't blame him if he hated me I knew if I were him I'd hate me.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **It's been three days since Ivy and I talked about our feelings for each other and I decided to stop fighting my feelings for her any longer. Ivy had already broke things off with Nina when she caught her cheating on her, so now it was my turn to break things off with Trent. I would have done it two days ago but I had to hold off on it while because I had to be there for Ivy. Though she went to break it off with Nina seeing her cheating hurt her more than a breakup would for some reason. I knew why it hurt her though, even though she loves me she loved her too so seeing someone she loved betray her like that hurt like hell.**_

 _ **So here I am after hours of arguing with Ivy that I came here to break things off with Trent I gave up when she decided to come with me but I drew the line with her coming in. It's bad enough I'm leaving him, there was no need for him to see the person I'm leaving him too.**_

 _ **After being allowed inside by Quinn his security guard I waited for him in the living room. Taking in the room that I spent most of my time in for what would surely be the last time my eyes landed on my favorite picture of us. It was two days after my return from the ever after the first time, I was still shaken and scared, Ivy wasn't home and Trent and Quinn decided to visit to see how I was doing, I ended up in his arms crying my eyes out, and when I looked up to thank Trent we got caught in each other's eyes our faces inches apart. It wasn't planned it just happened we kissed each other for the first time, unbeknownst to us Quinn took a picture of us while we were kissing each other.**_

 _ **I was brought out of my reminiscence by the two strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. Startled I whirled around to see Trent looking at my startled state in amusement and not a little bit of caution. I guess my tone on the phone alerted him to how serious this conversation is going to go so he is wary of this discussion, it still didn't stop him scared the Turn out of me.**_

 _ **"Trent you scared the shit out of me!" I yelped still holding my chest willing my racing heart to calm down.**_

 _ **Still looking amused he raised one delicate eyebrow, and said**_

 _ **"You called to talk about something important?"**_

 _ **Smiling sheepishly I rubbed the back of my neck and found my shoes very interesting. For all my bravado to Ivy about being able to do this, to breakup with him, it was all she could do to say call about what and kiss him senseless. I mean is it possible to love more than one person? Because despite myself I fell for this 'cookie' as Ivy calls him, but I love Ivy too, possibly more and if I could I would date them both as selfish as that sounds. Still I knew by the end of this talk we would both walk away with broken hearts and prolonging the discussion would not help either of us so it was with a heavy heart that I pulled him in my arms for the last time and kissed him for the last time.**_

 _ **Trent was still confused but went along with it like I knew it would, I threw in all my passion, all of my love for this man and also my regret for saying goodbye to him in that one kiss. Recognizing a goodbye kiss when he felt one Trent responded with an ardor of a desperate man.**_

 _ **Not wanting to do something she might or might not regret I pulled away reluctantly and blurted out with as much subtlety as I could which wasn't much.**_

 _ **"I'm breaking up with you!"So much for subtlety!**_

 _ **For a moment it seemed as time stood still, a range of emotions took over his face. From shock, sadness, heartbreak, despair, rage until finally settling on anger.**_

 _ **"Who is it?" he whispered in a dangerous voice.**_

 _ **I knew what Trent was really asking, he was asking who is the person I'm leaving him for. Trent was no idiot he knew who it was, he knew how much I loved her and knew she was the only person I'd even consider leaving him for. But I answered regardless, I owed him that at least.**_

 _ **"Ivy," I whispered in a timid and defeated voice.**_

 _ **For a moment he just looked at me, he said nothing but his face said it all. Trent was betrayed, angry and disgusted with me, he never hid how he felt about my attraction and love for Ivy but to see him look at me in disgust almost broke me but it was his next two words that did indeed break me.**_

 _ **"Get. Out." Trent hissed his voice filled with nothing but disgust and contempt.**_

 _ **With that the floodgates burst and I fled the house in tears, I all but ran into the car still heaving sobs which did nothing but worry Ivy.**_

 _ **"Dear heart are you alright? What did he say to you?"**_

 _ **I could do nothing but shake my head am I alright? of course not but I will but as for what he said, nothing less than two words. But what a loaded two words they were.**_

 _ **"Just drive," I croaked to Ivy voice filled with sadness, though I had no right to be this sad, after all this was my choice.**_

 _ **With one last worried glance Ivy started the car and took us home, that was the last time I ever saw Trent again.**_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"Hello Rachel, goodbye Rachel." Trent replied confusing me, I didn't have time to reply before quick as a flash Trent injected a needle in my neck.

I felt my eyes roll into back of my head before my vision went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **Ivy POV**_

I was just parking my car at the hospital to check on Rachel after grabbing us some breakfast when I saw Trent of all people scurrying away from the hospital looking really shifty as if he was almost caught doing something shady. But that was nothing new, that cookie is the shadiest motherfucker I ever had the misfortune of meeting and no I don't count Piscary as shady. Piscary was a deranged, sociopath who should have been dumped in the sewer when he was born but other than that no… not shady.

Anyway I discarded Trent from my mind as I grabbed our coffees and bagels and headed inside. He was probably visiting Rachel and she was asleep. I just stepped inside the ICU Wing when the speaker announce "Code Blue! Room 666! Code Blue! Room 666! All available doctors needed on standby!" ( **A.N. Sorry I couldn't resist a demon in a room the number of the devil 666! Lol.)** It took me a minute to realize that room 666 is Rachel's room! What's happening?! I thought panicked as I watched a bunch of doctors rush into her room I tried to follow but a nurse stopped me before I could go in so I could only watch through the window outside of her room.

As I watched them shock her with a paddle over and over I couldn't help but think of Trent and how shifty he was being. It could be a coincidence that Rachel was fine and as soon as Trent leaves she is suddenly dying. I was brought out of my musings when Rachel's heart monitor stabilized. I was so relieved I broke down crying in the hall thanking all of the deities I could think of for keeping her alive. I vowed then and there Rachel will not be alone ever while here and Trent and I are going to have a serious talk and if he is involved than I know who is next on the list.

1


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Trent POV**_

It has been almost two years since I had seen my former lover. I hate her and love her in equal measure, how she torments me so.

I was not surprised when she left me for that vampire, nor was I surprised to hear of her infidelity before she broke it off as I have been seeing Elizabeth so I have no room to judge. But I was still hurt and angry even when I knew I had no right to be and that made me even more angry.

After almost a year of watching her and her lover from afar and the more I saw them happy and in bliss the more bitter and angry I became. I thank the goddess for Nina and her ilk for coming up with a plan to have her be mine again.

When I first met up with the elder vampire I was wary, but the more time I spent with her and the more we talked about her plans I realized they just might work.

The plan was simple, if I can get in alone with her all I have to do is inject her with the serum Nina provided me and it will put her in a state that mimics death, when they during her brief death like state it will rewrite her personality into my Rachel. A Rachel with no idea who Ivy is much less any feelings.

Then the wench went onto one of her rants involving Ivy and how she will 'console' her but after that I tuned her out I could care less about that harlot! Just Rachel.

Now staring at Rachel's peaceful face while she slumbers I can feel the familiar emotions of love and remind myself that I will have her soon and she will love me again.

When she opened her lovely eyes and saw me I knew if I delayed any further and continued to stare into those eyes I would not go through with the plan. So with a quick word I jabbed the serum into her neck as was instructed and waited.

She was supposed to immediately freeze up and turn pale with her eyes open. It wouldn't look realistic sure, but the serum always leaves their eyes open so you can tell if it worked or not. If their eyes immediately close it will kill them if not it worked. To my dismay her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell shut.

I knew in that moment I had been tricked! _I am such a fool! Such a damned fool to be tricked into being my love's assassin! I will avenge you my love and I will see you again soon!_ I though furiously, gritting my teeth and blinking back tears I quickly grabbed the needle and left the room.

As I fled the room I heard the machine start to flat line. By the time I left the building I knew she was dead. As I headed to my car to kill the vampire who caused this (conveniently forgetting my part in this mess) I saw the bane of my existence and the person who after Nina I hold responsible(again forgetting to blame myself) despite the circumstance I smirked as I thought I had my revenge on her, by killing her lover I broke her. Not to say I meant to kill her but well as the saying if I can't have her no one can.

Smirking at my unintended victory I sauntered away to kill me a vampire. Revenge is sweet!


	11. On Hold!

**Author Note**

 **I am sorry but this story is going to be put on hold because for this story I am having severe writers block for what happens next. I have so many stories going on and so many more ideas not to mention school. So for now this story is on hold. Don't worry for those who like this story it is** **NOT** **discontinued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Third POV**_

Doctor Samuel Blake has two PHD's in Science & Medicine and Microbiology, not to mention three Master's degrees. One in Neurology, Biology and Cardiology. Dr. Blake has done many surgeries in his twenty-five years as a doctor, honestly he doesn't think there is a damn thing he hasn't seen or operated on and so when he went in to work this morning he was honestly not expecting anything remotely interesting to happen today and then he met Rachel. The woman was brought in for being skinned alive and tortured, he had to regrow the skin that already hadn't rapidly grown in. If that wasn't enough then he had to do surgery on her brain for the swelling she had and reset numerous bones.

Honestly this woman should have been dead! Then when it was revealed that this was Rachel Morgan, a day walking demon and a demon slayer. Well that complicated things a bit seeing as no one wanted to operate on the poor woman and more than a few of the surgeons and attendings wanted her dead. Luckily Dr. Samuel Blake is a professional and has professional team, even more lucky is that all of her surgeries were successful and she only coded once on the operating table.

Unfortunately not even four hours later did she code again out of the blue and for no reason at all! If that wasn't bad enough it looked to have been an assassination attempt on her life seeing as her IV has a puncture hole for a needle in it, not to mention her systems don't correlate with her previous injuries. Even more luckily for this woman that she is a survivor since though she coded again she fought it and is still alive, although to be safe she has been put into a medicine induced coma in order for her body to rest and heal while we find out just what was used to poison her.

Finally after an hour of tox screen and blood test results were in, after thanking the nurse for the results, Dr. Blake headed to his patients room while he read the tests on the way. Just as he reached her door, he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the tests in abject horror.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Dr. Blake shouted incredulously while he ran for the nearest fire alarm to pull. Once the alarm was pulled he ran for his patients room hoping no one was still in there and he wasn't too late to warn his colleagues of the danger that they are in.


End file.
